


Interesting Contraptions

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, Phone Sex, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Written for stillsyns@tumblr prompt "*Interesting* mechanical contraptions".





	Interesting Contraptions

“Wait, don’t go yet,” Tuuri exclaimed in her still-halting Icelandic. The radio-waves crackled, but the line held. It wouldn’t last. The ship was only going to be docked near Pori for so long. “I took down the message, but—you’re really from Iceland, aren’t you? I always wanted to practice with a real Icelander.”

Scratchy laughter came down through the line. “Sure. What would you like to talk about?”

“Is it true Iceland has working cars?”

“Not really? I heard a rumour once someone was going to start one up, but I don’t think we’re allowed to use electricity for silly things.”

“I see… a car would be, um...” she flipped through her dictionary quickly for the word for ‘frivolous’, “naughty?”

Laughter again. “I don’t think you’re allowed naughty things either. Why, what did you have in mind?” 

Well, _now_ she wasn’t thinking of electric streetlights anymore, or even fairground rides. “Um...”

“Sorry… Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” There was a cough and another crackle. “Uh, what else—”

“So you wouldn’t, say, turn on a shitty motor just so you can sit on it for the vibrations or—“

“Oh my gods.”

“No, I’m sorry—”

“No, listen, there is so much more you can do with machines than just catch the vibrations.” The sound of his voice shifted as he lowered his voice and leaned closer to the microphone. “I knew an engineer once who’d built this portable, um, seat with a receptor that collected excess electricity—”

Bjarni went on for a while about the exact mechanics but once Tuuri got the direction of the story she excused herself, got up for just a moment to lock the door to the radio room. She was sure nobody would need it for anything _really_ important for another half hour. She rushed back to the seat and spread her legs. “Keep going...” 

“I didn’t even know what all those bumps and ridges were for,” Bjarni murmured. “She’d made it adjustable, so you could get just what you wanted out of it. She said it was mostly original invention, but that she’d got the idea from an old skin magazine.”

“I’ve seen some of those.” Tuuri had her hand in her pants by now. The thought of machines and sex had already got her warm and tingly between the legs, and Bjarni had a nice voice. “It was all naked girls on motorcycles. Not a lot of magazines around in Finland though.”

“You want to hear about this machine or not?”

“Sorry, go on.”

“So I asked her to show me how it works and she said ‘sure’ and slapped a rubber on the biggest pole. It must have been minus fifteen degrees in that garage but she slid out of her pants and rode that beast. I’ve never seen a woman come so quickly. And she never once broke eye contact, except right at the end.”

Tuuri didn’t really understand more than a three fourths of those words, but she got the gist. She slipped her fingers inside herself for a few strokes before returning to her clit. 

“Anyway, that’s how I met my first girlfriend.” 

“Did you--”

“Yeah, of course I tried it. Like, on the second date. And she had this other machine that worked with a piston—“

“Oh my gods,” Tuuri panted.

“I wasn’t brave enough to try everything that nutcase built, but we made some good memories. She’s only into girls these days.”

“C-can I get her address?” 

There was more laughter down the line, but it had a heady feel to it. She was almost sure she wasn’t the only one diddling herself. She wondered how big their radio room was.

“More.”

“The bottom was curved like a rocking horse, so if you ran out of juice you could just rock yourself on it. I watched her do that sometimes. Loved the sound she made when the sound of the engine wasn’t getting in the way. That wet, slick, squelchy—“

“Nnghh.”

“Are you all right?”

“Jooo-oh. I mean yes. Yes I am.” Tuuri slid down and put her head in her arms over the radio table. The orgasm had come in one premature burst that left her toes tingling. 

“Oops, I gotta go.”

“Thank you!” she burst out as the line went dead. 

Tuuri slid onto the floor in a heap of weak, happy limbs. She simply _had_ to get out of Keuruu one of these years.


End file.
